


First Time Everything

by french_crap



Series: Starless Sky [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So basically, and how talking is really important, it's really just about, than - Freeform, this is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_crap/pseuds/french_crap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the other story: Love, Actually.</p><p>Eponine was Marius best man at his and Cosette's wedding and everyone thought she was extra mean to Cosette because she stole Marius from Eponine, when actually Eponine was just extra mean to Cosette because she was afraid of falling in love with her.</p><p>Now Marius and Cosette are married and everything should be swell but ... well. It's a bit complicated to have sex when you're as awkward as our two love birds.<br/>So why not accept help from someone who has more experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three months and five days. 

Their wedding was three months and five days ago. It was June now and three months and four days ago, Cosette had woken up in her bed next to Marius and realised that she really did not understand what people liked so much about sex.

She shrugged it away, trying to push memories of awkward nights out of her mind, and it was okay. It worked. Ignoring the few cringes, and hiding blushes, it worked. Everything was good until one day Eponine decided to poke Cosette with the pool cue and hear about how her marriage was going. And then it wasn't good at all anymore.

They had not talked much since the night of the wedding, and this was the first time they were alone. Nearly alone, Joly was sitting at Cosette's table, reading a book for class.

“How was the honey moon? Had a lot of fun?” Eponine grinned.

“I don't know what you mean.” Cosette quickly hushed her quiet.

“Does he do it with you as often as he writes you love letters? And are those moments as long as those letters? Or is he more of a … haiku?” She was obviously in a teasing mood. Cosette wished she wasn't, the blush on her cheeks already dark pink.

Putting one end of the cue to the ground and twirling around it like a pole dancer, Eponine ground against it. In a very calm voice but with a smirk on her face, she started moaning. “Ah, ah, oh yeah, ah! Cosette, Cosette, Cosette, ah! Oh yeah, penis, ah!” She laughed. “That's haiku's right? Five, seven, five. Oh, but I'm sure Marius is a real sonnet in bed, all long, and complicated, with iambic parameters and all that shit. But the question is, is he a good sonnet? Or does he leave you frustrated with bad rhymes?” 

Cosette looked away in an attempt to hide her blush. That was obviously the wrong reaction to a question about a thing that should be natural in marriage. And Eponine noticed. Cosette was polite and shy, but she had a quick tongue. Her silence now was untypical for her. Eponine raised her eyebrows and sat on the table next to Cosette.

Cosette felt chills running over her body. Eponine's presence never ceased to send a million tingles down her spine.

“What is it? You're still happy with him, right?”

“Yes! Yes, of course I'm still happy. It's still nice to wake up with him, to breakfast with him, to bring him to work before going to the Kindergarten, it's still beautiful to be around him, to talk to him, to hold his hand, I … we're still very happy.” Eponine didn't answer. She just looked at Cosette, waiting for her to continue. And she did. “Only ... the sex is really bad.”

“How come?”

“Well … the wedding night was horrible because we were both so exhausted from the day. Then for the honey moon, it was really warm at the Côte d'Azur and we were invited to so many restaurants that we were so full at night, and it was just really awkward. Oh, and now that we've come back we don't even try it anymore, because it hurts a lot – me!, it hurts me, down, you know, down there, - and we get really embarrassed when we only think about it so...”

Eponine frowned. “Why does it hurt?”

“Probably because she's not wet enough.” Joly answered. “Not turned on enough.” Still leaning over the text book for his class, he didn't even look up. Eponine sent him a glare but Cosette blushed deeply and nodded.

“But how can that be? I mean you're crazy about each other, you're so sweet, how can you not be turned on?” 

It was Joly again, who replied. “Because one can be romantically attracted to someone without wanting to sleep with them.” 

“But Joly, I do want to sleep with him. It's just … It's just really awkward and not at all … sexy. I never know when he kisses me to say goodnight, or when he wants to continue. And then when we take off our clothes, my hair gets caught in my shirt, or my bra won't open, or we hurt each other when taking off our underwear without looking, and then he apologises, and I apologise, and it's all so terribly awkward...” Eponine still looked very worried, but Joly chuckled. 

“Don't worry. We all have to go through that, at one point or another. There is a trick. It's called talking, and not over-thinking. Tell him what you want, let him tell you what he wants, maybe just make out, without thinking about sex immediately.” 

Cosette stayed silent for a moment. “How do I know what I want?” 

“Try it out. Maybe Eponine could help you.” Eponine looked up, flushing bright red immediately. Joly was always so comfortable talking about subjects that made others cringe and blush, that even the cockiest Bahorel or calmest Combeferre were sometimes taken off guard.

“Me?”

“Help me?”

Joly chuckled. “Why not. Eponine has more experience than the both of you. If Marius is alright with that, it could help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Cosette?” Marius voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up, blushing. “Are you okay? You're sitting there on this couch for an hour now, and the TV is not even turned on. Everything alright?”

“Yes, I'm sorry, I just …” Cosette hesitated, then sighed. It was now or never, was it not? If she didn't ask him now, it would just get more awkward with the time, and they might never find a way out. And the air between them had been so thick recently. Everything they said had turned into uncomfortable silence. If this continued like that, it might actually ruin their love. “Would you let me sleep with Eponine?” 

Marius stared at her and didn't move, the cutlery he wanted to set the table with, still in his hands. “Wh-... What?”

“It's not... I still love you. That's why I want us to work … everywhere. In … I-in bed too. Eponine is more experienced and maybe she could help us? Maybe if I know what I want, I can tell you and maybe … maybe it will be less … awkward..?” 

Marius kept his eyes fastened on her for a moment, then, without another word, he nodded. “Alright.”

“Alright?!”

“Alright. I feel like I keep hurting you when we do it, and I don't want that.” Cosette stared back at him, unbelieving, until Marius sheepishly looked away. Wasn't he adorable? But wait. Yes. Adorable. He had always been perfectly and wonderfully adorable. But in no way as casual and okay with losing Cosette. How was it possible that he didn't freak out now? Why was he able to just say yes? Was he already falling out of love? Or was he just so desperate?

Before Cosette could ask any of those questions, Marius continued: “In... Invite her over, tomorrow … after work.”


	3. Chapter 3

At first it had seemed like a great idea. Eponine agreed and came on time, they drank a tea and the mood had been light. But now Marius was sitting on a chair in a corner of the room, quietly, awkwardly, and Eponine took off Cosette's clothes with tender kisses and soft motions. Cosette smiled at him from time to time but Eponine seemed to have forgotten about the third presence in the room. She was too absorbed by the beauty between her fingers, and Marius didn't even try to pretend like he didn't understand. If he were as skilful with his hands as Eponine was, he'd not want to share Cosette with anyone else either. But he wasn't, thus he was forced to wait and watch his best friend in underwear and tanktop touching his wife all over her undressed body.

Letting Eponine undo Cosette's bun to drive her hands through the long, dark brown hair, Cosette gazed up at the other woman. The glances she shot Marius became shorter and rarer as she started driving her lips over Eponine's neck and chest. When her kisses became more daring, wetter, when she started to suck the dark skin, when she pulled her friend closer more urgently, deep moans left Eponine's throat.  
Marius' heart hitched. A moment later Eponine was kneeling down behind Cosette to take her between her legs. Her arms were wrapped around the small body of the brunette who was leaning into the embrace, now with completely closed eyes, plunged, sunken, lost in the situation. She panted quietly into Eponine's neck, exposing her chest by tilting her head back.

Her chest welled up when Eponine's hand glided down her stomach between her legs. She parted them immediately, as if she had been waiting for it for all too much time already, and bucked her hips upward, giving Eponine better access. A soft “oh” escaped her and Marius cheeks heated up even more.

Of course he wanted her to like what they were doing there, but actually seeing her like that, in such a … state …

Another moan left her lips when Eponine bit her shoulder, a cry nearly, and her back arched up. She lifted her arms to bring them around Eponine's neck and threw her head back even more, her eyes tightly shut now, and her mouth gapped with pleasure. Marius looked away. 

He got up and left the room, randomly walking around the apartment for a moment before going to the kitchen and starting to clean the dishes. It wasn't that he minded his wife having sex with another woman, and he didn't mind this woman to be Eponine. What rubbed him the wrong way was that Eponine apparently pleased Cosette so well, and he'd never be able to do that for her. He was clumsy, cack-handed, and over-thinking most of his actions. Hell! 'Pontmercying' was an actual term for doing something awkward and embarrassing in public! Never would he manage to let Cosette melt under his hands like Eponine did.

He wasn't bothered by what Eponine and Cosette were doing, he was bothered by what he wasn't doing.

There were some louder moans that followed the previous ones, then the smallest, most beautiful cry he had ever heard, a cry filled with so much lust and pleasure, that Marius' heart clenched in pain, and finally ... silence. Eventually Eponine's deep voice was to hear, and Cosette's melodic laughter. Marius let his head hang and waited.

“Are you okay?” He felt Cosette's arms around his middle, eventually. She was warm.

Like many women she was usually always cold, and he spent their movie nights holding her hands under a blanket, spent their nights trying to make her feet stop having an icy aura, spent their walks in the winter with an arm around her, lending her hats and gloves she forgot. But now she was warm, and it was not thanks to him.

“No, I'm upset.” he said, turning around. Cosette looked up at him. Her cheeks were pink and her hair dishevelled. She looked beautiful, but the frown on her face showed that she did not want to look beautiful anymore.

“But-...”

“No, I know! It was my idea, too, but … but it really hurt to watch you! I don't even know why I watched! I should have waited in the living room! This was an awful idea!”

“I'm s-sorry...” Cosette didn't let go of him. They had fought once, maybe twice, and he remembered that both times her grip around him had hardened, as if she was scared he'd just run away. So Marius tried to make his voice sound softer. He didn't want her to be scared. He was not upset because of her after all.

“It's not your fault, my love. I'm just …” he sighed, “I just feel very useless, very … As if I could never be that much to you. I wish I could, but we both know that I never will and … and that hurts...”

In that moment Eponine came out of the room. She was dressed again, and her head ducked when she sneaked away to the front door. Marius tried to stop her.

“Eponine... I'm not upset because of you!” Cosette turned around to see how Eponine paused.

“Yeah you are. I heard you saying it to Cosette two seconds ago. Look, I'm fucking sorry, this was a stupid idea, we won't do it again. We can just forget about it, yeah? I'm sorry, fucking sorry, just … just go ahead and be happy.” 

“Eponine...” Although Marius spoke, it was Cosette who reached out her hand. She took a little step forward, but her other arm was still tightly wrapped around Marius' middle, therefore she couldn't really move away from him.

“It's okay, C'sette, I won't be mad at you, we can still hang out. But fuck, I won't destroy your marriage already. I'm fucking sorry. That was a terrible idea.”

“But...” Marius didn't mean for this to happen. She was their friend after all, and she had only tried to help them, she couldn't leave now, she couldn't blame herself for that!

“Nah, it's okay. Sorry.” She turned to go, but just before she disappeared Cosette stomped her foot to the ground.

“Eponine!” Her voice made her stop, but not turn around. “Tomorrow same time again.”

Eponine didn't move for another moment, then left.

Marius eyes sought Cosette's and when they found them, he noticed the fierce will shimmering in their black middle. A second later the shimmer mingled into tears. Slowly, Cosette slung her arms around Marius waist and buried her face in his chest. “I don't want us to be a useless love triangle. I won't let us. Tomorrow. Same time. Again.”


	4. Chapter 4

But this time no one fought. This time, Marius didn't run away, Eponine didn't run away, and Cosette didn't have to let go of one of them to be with the other. This time it were the three of them together, and so were the following times.  
Marius had troubles at first, he was scared of hurting Cosette, scared of doing something inappropriate that might make her uncomfortable, and he was too embarrassed to directly ask Cosette. But after a while Eponine showed him how easy it was to see if he was doing alright or not; After all, Cosette was a pretty expressive person who wasn't too shy to slap away a hand and hiss with displeasure when she didn't like something. And when Marius charmed the first moan out of Cosette one day, he was probably the proudest man on earth.

Eponine guided his hand over Cosette's body, and sometimes she guided Cosette's hand over Marius body, they let her do and they let her teach them. Often without a single word, usually with a lot of smiles and giggles, and never with anyone getting upset. 

She didn't let them have sex in the classical meaning of the word, saying that there were too many ways to orgasm which were much more personal and excluded the mere pleasure of the man. Marius didn't mind because this way, everything felt slow and loving and right and in the end, Cosette was always warm, and knowing that it was him who heated her up was enough to keep Marius happy for the next few days.  
Les Amis soon noticed that the awkward mood between Cosette and Marius wasn't there anymore and they were happy for them, even though they didn't know the reason. Only Joly grinned cheekily into his textbook when he saw the couple leaving the Corinth with Eponine every now and then.

Marius was so happy that one afternoon, he just rested on his pillow and looked at Cosette on her back from the side. Eponine had completely taken over and for whatever reason, Marius didn't mind at all.  
“You're beautiful.” Cosette murmured, cupping Eponine's face and looking up at her. It was with Eponine's blush that Marius realised that she wasn't just helping them out because she was their best friend. When she planted a soft, careful kiss on Cosette's lips, so much softer than any of her actions had ever been before, he understood that Eponine herself was in love with his wife. Marius didn't move, he just watched how Cosette combed Eponine's hair back and looked at her with complete and honest tenderness. And Cosette...

“Oh.” The two women looked at him curiously and he blushed. The way Cosette looked at him was not in any way less loving than when she looked at Eponine. Shaking his head he said: “You're both very beautiful.”  
Because really, what did it matter that Cosette didn't just love him. More than she was his wife, he was her husband, and as long as she wanted him, wanted him around, wanted to love him, he was going to be there. He didn't need her to be only his own, he just needed her to be happy.

For the next few weeks they kept meeting, but less and less they ended up naked in the bed. More often did the evening end with them on a couch, watching a movie, under a blanket, cooking, talking, sharing a kiss. And one day, when the summer was over and the days were getting colder and shorter, when Marius and Cosette were alone, they slept with each other. It was neither awkward, nor did it hurt, and in the end, Cosette was warmer than she had ever been.


End file.
